Gone, or not?
by damonkeygirl
Summary: when an arrest gone bad leaves two team members injured and one dead. some secrets are revealed. can be read as a one-shot or with its sequel; Double Trouble.


**Disclaimer: Now really, if I owned this, would I be writing here?**

**Contains the "death" of a character. (McAbby )**

**

* * *

**

"Tony! What the hell happened? This was supposed to be a routine pick-up, and you guys come back with two injured and one…one dead." The director demanded once she saw Tony in the waiting room at the hospital.

"It was supposed to be director. Something went wrong."

"You're damn right it did. Now tell me, what happened!"

"When we reached the house, it all seemed normal. We went up to the door. Someone fired a shot through the door. Gibbs took a round in the arm and then ordered us back o the car for cover and possible escape. Then more shots came from the trees. We were pinned down on the porch. More shots started to come from all directions. Ziva took a round in the thigh; McGee's chest got grazed. We were running out of ammo. Gibbs took another round to his arm and one to the chest. McGee was putting pressure on it when he was shot again, this time it didn't just graze his chest. Then all the shooting stopped. Ziva and I decided to take the chance and got McGee and Gibbs to the car. I started driving and when we were about fifty feet from the house when it blew up."

"Oh my god, I didn't think it was that bad. I sorry for snapping at you DiNozzo."

"Don't apologize it's-"

"Oh shut up DiNozzo, I'll apologize if I want to!"

"Yes, director.

A doctor entered the waiting room. And walked towards Tony and the director. "Are you here for Miss David?" she asked.

"Yes," Tony said snapping up.

"Well, her surgery went remarkably well, there were no complications. We removed the bullet from her leg and stitched her up. We're expecting a full recovery.

"Thank god." Tony sighed. "Can we see her?"

"Sure," the doctor replied. And motioned for them to follow. After what seemed like hours to Tony, the doctor stopped and motioned into a room. "Right here."

"Thanks," Tony said and he walked in. Ziva was lying and the bed with the sheets pulled away from her leg, aside from the wound it looked like she could be just sleeping.

"Tony, I'm going to see if I can find out if he's out of surgery yet." Jenny said.

"Alright."

With that Jenny walked out of the room and headed back to the nurse's station. Tony started talking to Ziva in a random fashion. He quoted is favorite movies, there were many, talked about the gossip about Lee and Palmer, and other things. He was about to leave for coffee when he heard Ziva mutter something. "Ziva?"

"To-Tony?" She gasped out.

"Hey, you want something to drink?" When she nodded he grabbed a cup and the pitcher of water and put it to her lips. "Better?"

"Much."

"How are you feeling?" He asked, concerned.

"I am fine Tony, how is he?"

"I don't know the director went to go see if he was out of surgery yet, I haven't heard anything though."

"He lost a lot of blood Tony, he might not make it."

"Don't speak like that. He'll be fine. If he isn't then I will have to head-slap _him_."

"I think you would be doomed if you did that."

"True, but it's a nice idea." Just then Tony was shoved to the side as a mass of black and chains came running into the room and headed for Ziva.

"Oh my god Ziva! Are you all right?" Abby practically shouted out as she pulled Ziva into a tight hug.

"I think I would be better if you were not trying to suffocate me Abby,"

"Oh, sorry," Abby said as she backed off.

"Jeez, Abby. Next tell someone to move, not run into them, will ya?" Tony muttered

"Oh can it Tony, you're not injured."

"With you around I will be." Tony muttered under his breath, but obviously not low enough because he received an elbow to the ribs.

"Abby, be nice to Tony, he saved our lives." Ziva stated.

"Most of them." Abby said softly.

"That was not Tony's fault." Ziva returned.

"I know, it's just horrible, I just need to know the rest of you are okay before I can start mourning for him."

"Abby, we will be alright."

"How do you know Ziva? How can you possibly know Gibbs will be alright? He took three bullets!"

"Abby!" Tony exclaimed. "Two of those bullets were to his arm, he will be alright."

"Then why is the surgery taking so long?" Abby cried.

"Because it takes time to remove three bullets and do whatever else it is doctors do in surgery. Ziva, what do doctors actually do in surgery?"

"I do not want to know Tony." Ziva replied.

The director reappeared at he door at that moment. "You don't want to know what Ziva?"

"Nothing Jenny," Ziva said shaking her head. "How is Gibbs?"

"He's out of surgery. It was touch in go for a while, he lost a lot of blood. But he should be fine."

"YAY! Can I go see him?" Abby asked practically jumping up and down.

"Yes you can, but Abby, try to tone it down a little." The director said, leading them out of the room.

* * *

Later.

"_Abby what's wrong_?" Gibbs signed, unable to speak because of the tube down his throat. The only sign he had ever been injured besides the sling on his left arm.

"I'm sad Gibbs, Tim was my friend. That's my second friend I've lost in recent years. First Kate now Time except now it's worse. The pain is fresh again, it's to much Gibbs."

"_It will be alright Abby, we will get through this. I know he's gone, but you'll learn to move on eventually._"

"That's just it Gibbs, I don't know if I can just move on from Tim."

"_Why not Abs?_"

"Because he still will be part of my life, sort of any way."

"_What do you mean Abby?"_

"I'm pregnant Gibbs. Twins. My babies are Tim's."

* * *

_**My sequel to this is called Double Trouble.**_


End file.
